Da Daa ¡Haru!
by kimmyAllen
Summary: Tras celebrar el cumpleaños de Haru con todos, Makoto decidió quedarse y ayudarlo a limpiar el desastre que habían causado. Cuando un sonido repentino anunció la llegara de un regalo inesperado. ¿Qué harán los chicos con... un bebé? Historia sencilla y tierna.
1. ¿Regalo inesperado?

**Esta es una historia relajada, linda y ligeramente tonta en cuanto a que algunas cosas ocurren a modo de broma.**

 **MakoHaru es el pairing principal, aunque en realidad son solamente amigos y el romance no se da directamente "sobre el escenario" sino más bien "tras bambalinas". Por esa razón, la historia también puede ser disfrutada por personas que gusten de otros pairings. Podrán disfrutar lindos momentos SouRin/ RinHaru/ ReiGisa/ etc. en esta historia con un poco de imaginación.**

 **Por favor, no sean irrespetuosos con los distintos ships. Aunque me encanta MakoHaru, la historia no se enfoca demasiado en el romance y puede interpretarse de manera distinta por cada lector, para aquellos que como yo disfrutan de la variedad.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Haruka Nanase. Un simple regalo por su cumpleaños: 30 de Junio**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni las locaciones ni los personajes aquí mostrados me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Regalo inesperado**

 **.**

Se estaba haciendo tarde, pero estaba tan distraído que se había olvidado de prestar atención al tiempo. La casa de Haru, por lo general completamente vacía y silenciosa, estaba llena de gente que hablaba y reía. Era ruidoso y un poco molesto y, sin embargo, no podía sentirse más feliz.

.

—¡Saca el pastel, el pastel! ¡Vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños a Haru-chan!— dijo Nagisa, tan alegre como siempre. Las palabras del menor le hacían sentirse feliz y molesto al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién querría que le cantaran algo así? Pero bueno, si los hacía felices hacer tal cosa no estaría bien detenerlos. Se volteó a un lado y no dijo nada, permitiendo a Makoto hacer lo que Nagisa había pedido.

.

—Aquí está. ¡Ah, se me olvidaron las velas! Haru, ¿tienes algunas?— preguntó Makoto.

—No. —Fue la simple respuesta de Haru.

—De verdad, mira que ustedes dos son algo especial. Bueno, como creí que esto podía pasar me compré algunas velas en mi camino aquí ... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? —dijo Rin.  
Buscó en sus bolsillos y en las bolsas que había traído, luciendo cada vez más desesperado. Entonces Sousuke sacó de su bosillo un pequeño paquete de velas y se lo pasó a Rin, quien ya lucía un divertido sonrojo en las mejillas. —Sousuke, tú ... Tsk, de todos modos, aquí están las velas —dijo, pasándole el paquete a Makoto.

—Gracias a Rin, gracias Yamasa-eh-Sousuke—. Makoto atrapó el paquete que Rin le lanzó y colocó cuidadosamente las velas en la torta, iluminándola inmediatamente después.

.

Fue un buen día, su cumpleaños. No tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse en la bañera durante cuatro horas seguidas, como había planeado originalmente, pero el que sus amigos le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa no había sido tan horrible como había pensado en un primer momento, cuando los chicos aparecieron frente a su puerta con bolsas llenas de comida y sonrisas en sus rostros.

.

—Bueno, se está haciendo muy tarde. Rin y yo tenemos que llegar a los dormitorios y no tenemos más de una hora para llegar allí. Si tardamos más de eso no nos dejarán entrar— dijo Sousuke, poniéndose de pie.

Sus palabras hicieron que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era. Nagisa se puso de pie, seguido de Rei y Gou.

—Fue divertido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haru!— dijo Rin al salir.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka-senpai.

—Nos vemos en la escuela, Haruka-senpai.

—¡Bye bye, Haru-chan!

Rei, Gou y Nagisa se despidieron y salieron detrás de Sousuke y Rin. Todos tenían que tomar el tren a casa, así que no era sorprendente que hubiesen tenido que correr a casa después de darse cuenta de la hora.

—Vaya que se fueron rápido. Tienen que tomar el tren a casa, así que no es sorprendente que tuvieron que irse tan de repente, después de darse cuenta de lo tarde que es—. Una vez más, Makoto decía justamente las palabras que Haru pensaba, justo como si las estuviera leyendo directamente de su cabeza.

Siempre le hacía sentir increíblemente incómodo. Makoto realmente sabía lo que estaba pensando ... ¿¡Y si él se daba cuenta también cuando pensaba en " _esas"_ cosas!?

—Jajaja— Makoto se echó a reír de la nada, haciendo que Haru se volteara a verle con recelo. ¿En verdad podría leer su mente?

—¿Y tú a qué horas te vas a casa? —le preguntó, ocultando su vergüenza con enfado. No estaba enfadado realmente, pero en verdad no quería que Makoto supiera sobre... ah, ¡no podía pensar en ello o lo seguro Makoto lo sabría! Piensa en ... caballa, caballa deliciosa. Caballa frita, sopa de caballa, caballa con piña…

—¿Qué pasa, Haru? De repente tu rostro se ha puesto tan feliz. Parece que estás en el paraíso. Jajaja— dijo Makoto —. Me quedaré y te ayudaré a limpiar. Hicimos bastante desorden, eh. No estaría bien que nos vayamos y te dejemos limpiar todo lo que causamos en tu cumpleaños— añadió.

Y así lo hicieron. Con la ayuda de Makoto, su casa volvió a su estado original rápidamente. No había indicio alguno de que habían hecho una fiesta... salvo claro por los regalos que sus amigos le habían dado, mismos que se encontraban muy bien se colocados sobre la mesa. Seguramente Makoto los había acomodado. No los había abierto todavía ...

—No los has abierto todavía— dijo su amigo, que apareció de la cocina en aquel momento y se paró a su lado. Y ahí estaba otra vez, la capacidad extraña que tenía Makoto de expresar los pensamientos de Haru.

.

Pensando en caballa para que Makoto dejase de leerle la mente, Haru se dirigió hacia la mesa con los regalos y comenzó a abrirlos. Uno a uno, vio lo que sus amigos le habían dado. Todos eran bastante novedosos y agradables. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya, son todo sobre natación— dijo Makoto. Lo eran. Un libro llamado "Como verse hermoso en un traje de baño" de parte de Rei, un sombrero de natación muy colorido de parte de Nagisa, una suscripción mensual a la revista "Músculos de nadador" de parte de Gou, una cuponera para utilizar la piscina del Samezuka de parte de Rin y Sousuke, y un cupón 50% de descuento en todos los trajes de baño de *** tienda de parte Amakata sensei.

—Ahora, estás solo falta mi regalo, Haru. ¿Quieres verlo ahora? — preguntó Makoto. El ambiente era distinto al de siempre, de alguna manera. Haru se volvió para mirar a Makoto y lo encontró viéndole también, con esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

.

"BOOM! ¡ZAS!"

.

Un fuerte sonido los sobresaltó a ambos, haciéndolos saltar a sus pies. Llegó desde el patio trasero.

—¿¡Qu-qué fue eso!?— preguntó Makoto, escondiéndose detrás de Haruka y agarrándose de su camisa.

Sin responder, Haru se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa para salir al patio. Había una cosa ovalada no demasiado lejos de la puerta, situada en el pequeño cráter que había hecho al aterrizar. Pero, ¿de dónde rayos había salido?

.

—Allá, esa cosa—. Haru señaló en dirección al extraño objeto y Makoto se asomó desde detrás de su hombro. Era cómico el ver al gigantesco adolescente esconderse (o tratar de hacerlo) detrás de su amigo que, aunque mayor que él en edad, era considerablemente más pequeño en tamaño.

Se dirigieron hacia la cosa. Parecía casi como ... una cápsula. Lanzaba humo, como si estuviese realmente caliente, y un tenue resplandor emanaba de su superficie.

A medida que se acercaban a él, comenzaron a escuchar un zumbido. El sonido sólo creció hasta que, cuando estaban apenas a medio metro de distancia de la cápsula, se detuvo de repente. Sólo un segundo después de aquello, la cápsula se abrió.

.

—¡Ahhh! — El grito de Makoto era todo lo que podía oír, las manos de su amigo sobre sus hombros eran todo lo que podía sentir y una blanca y cegadora luz era todo lo que podía ver.

—¿Qué pasa, Haru? Haru! Haru! — Makoto había caído presa del pánico, pero Haru solo podía sentir curiosidad. Sus ojos se esforzaban por ver algo, cualquier cosa, a través de la luz. Se estaban ajustando ... no, la luz se iba desvaneciendo.

Se iba atenuando, poniendo cada vez más débil, hasta que, después de un rato, al fin pudo ver lo que había dentro.

—No puede ser…— dijo Makoto, ya que él también vio lo que descansaba dentro de la cápsula abierta.

Un bebé. Un pequeño bebé que no podría tener más de unos pocos meses de edad. Parecía estar dormido.

—¿Haru? — preguntó Makoto, aunque su amigo no respondió.

.

Haruka se movió hacia el bebé, haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de Makoto para detenerlo.

El niño le parecía un tanto familiar, pero no podía detectar el motivo. Mientras lo miraba, el bebé abrió los ojos. Grandes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada por un momento y, entonces, el bebé sonrió.

Una diminuta sonrisa somnolienta en su pequeña boca. Haru se inclinó y lo recogió.

—¿Haru? — preguntó Makoto de nuevo. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos pasaron de la cara de Haru al bebé que llevaba en brazos y de vuelta al rostro de su amigo.

—Makoto, ¿es este tu regalo? —preguntó Haru. Parecía hablar bastante en serio.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no es!

—Entonces, alguien más decidió dármelo, eh. Un bebé como regalo. ¿No es eso pasarse un poco? — dijo. Empezó a hacer su camino de regreso a la casa, seguido por Makoto, que estaba mudo por la sorpresa.

—Así que es un regalo, eh…— dijo Makoto cuando entraron en la casa.

Ambos estaban dentro de la casa ya cuando la cápsula se cerró repentinamente y, sin hacer más ruido que un leve zumbido, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y volvió a despegar, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi historia. Si te gustó, e incluso si no fue así, por favor considera dejarme un review.**

 **Tomaré los consejos que me den, además de que también acepto peticiones (siempre y cuando vayan bien con la historia) así que por favor siéntanse libres de decírmelo en un review.**


	2. ¿Puede llamarse Caballa?

**Segunda parte de esta historia. Espero alguien la esté leyendo y la disfrute al menos un poco, ya que yo disfruto muchísimo escribiéndola.**

 **Atención: Este capítulo contiene comedia tonta y simplona.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la locación ni los personajes de Free! me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Puede llamarse Caballa?**

 **.**

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Makoto se diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Recién habían entrado a la casa cuando la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y su cuerpo se sintió pesado. Estaba increíblemente cansado pero, ¿por qué se daba cuenta hasta entonces?

Un tanto asustado, se volvió hacia Haru a tiempo para ver a su amigo tropezar.

—¡Haru! — exclamó con preocupación.

Por suerte, Haruka logró recuperar el balance antes de irse de boca contra el suelo con todo y bebé en brazos.

.

Tampoco él se sentía bien. Sus párpados le pesaban increíblemente y sentía que su cerebro se desconectaba por segundos. Se sentó en el suelo de tatami, intentando prevenir una caída en caso de volver a perder el equilibrio.

—¿Haru?¿Estás bien? —preguntó Makoto, sentándose también y llevándose la mano a la frente.

Tenía tanto sueño… tanto…

Ambos adolescentes cayeron hacia atrás, entonces. La fuerza escapó de sus cuerpos y los brazos de Haruka dejaron de sostener al bebé, haciéndolo resbalar desde su pecho hasta el suelo, justo entre ambos adolescentes. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez cuando cayó al suave piso de tatami y volvió a caer dormido en cuestión de segundos.

No hubo más ruido en la casa durante aquella noche.

.

—Ah…— se quejó Makoto, estirándose. Vaya, le dolía el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Solo se sentía así cuando dormía muy temprano y despertaba muy tarde, lo que generalmente nunca ocurría gracias a que Ren y Ran solían entrar en su habitación temprano en la mañana y despertarle con sus juegos.

Ah, pero no parecía que estuviera en su habitación. La superficie debajo de él no era tan suave como su colchón ni tan dura como el suelo de madera en su recámara. Abrió los ojos. El techo era conocido. La casa de Haru.

—¿Haru?— preguntó, volviendo la vista de un lado a otro en busca de su amigo. No podía recordar con claridad la razón por la cual estaba en la casa ajena, pero con toda seguridad Haruka estaría ahí también.

Lo encontró rápidamente, durmiendo con tranquilidad justo a su lado. Estaba bocarriba, pero su cabeza se había girado hacia el costado en dirección a él.

—Ha ha ha— No pudo evitar soltar una risita al verle así.

—Daaa

El ruido extraño le hizo sentarse de repente; solo entonces lo vio.

En el suelo, en el pequeño espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Haruka, estaba un pequeño bebé de quizá unos cuatro meses de edad. Le regresaba la mirada con sorpresiva consciencia y parecía entender más sobre la situación de lo que Makoto lograba.

—¿Eh? ¿EH? — Poco a poco, las memorias del día anterior llegaron a su mente. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Haru, el quedarse a limpiar con él, el sonido en el patio, la cápsula humeante que parecía haber caído del cielo y el bebé que había dentro.

Ese era el bebé que, en aquel momento, yacía en el suelo junto a Haruka, con los ojos bien puestos en Makoto y el pulgar metido en la boca.

.

—… — Haruka comenzó a despertar, soltando un suspiro. Se estiró, bostezó y después talló sus ojos, abriéndolos finalmente y encontrándose con Makoto sentado ahí, con una cara de perplejidad que sinceramente no tenía sentido para alguien que acababa de despertar. ¿Sería que seguía soñando?

Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Un bebé había aparecido en su patio. Era Superman, en realidad. Había llegado en una nave espacial en forma de huevo que se había abierto tan pronto él se acercó a ella y de ahí había salido el pequeño superhéroe. Era un bebé todavía, pero…

.

Antes de que pudiera seguir recapitulando su sueño, sus ojos siguieron la dirección en la que Makoto miraba y se encontraron con el bebé con el que había soñado.

—¿Un sueño?

—¡No lo es! —dijo Makoto. Su repentino grito asustó al bebé, quien comenzó a llorar de inmediato —. ¡Ah, Haru! ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó, luciendo bastante asustado.

.

Haru aún tenía problemas aceptando que aquello no era en verdad un sueño, pero el llanto del menor le iba convenciendo más y más de que algo así de ruidoso y molesto no podía ser creación de su mente.

—Quizá tiene hambre… Makoto, ¿crees que quiera comer caballa? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

—¡Claro que no! No podría, los bebés comen leche mientras no tienen dientes —respondió Makoto, observando con cierto desespero al bebé mientras Haru caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Makoto, cárgalo y has que deje de llorar —dijo Haru. Había sacado la leche que tenía en el refrigerador, pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar en su casa algún recipiente desde el cual el bebé pudiese beber. Estaba seguro que darle en algún vaso sería imposible.

.

Completamente ansioso, pero con cuidado, Makoto levantó al bebé del suelo y lo meció en sus brazos. Resultaba un tanto cómico el ver la gran diferencia entre el pequeño cuerpo del bebé y el adolescente. Solo el brazo de Makoto era mucho más largo que el cuerpo completo del menor.

—Haru, ¡se calmó! — Era verdad. El bebé dejó de llorar poco después de que Makoto lo cargara y meciera. Había llorado tras asustarse, después de todo, y el verse reconfortado había sido suficiente para calmarlo.

—Ah, entonces no lloraba por hambre. Eso es bueno, no encontré nada para alimentarlo.

—Ah sí, deberíamos conseguir algún biberón y comida para bebé hasta que decidamos que hacer con él —dijo Makoto. Aquello le ganó una mala mirada de parte de Haru, quien después se acercó y le quitó al niño de los brazos.

—Makoto, no olvides que éste niño es mi regalo —le dijo. —Nadie nos creería aunque dijéramos la verdad. Si contactamos a la policía, creerían que es un niño abandonado y lo llevarían a un orfanato, pero quizá algunos científicos se interesarían en él y comenzarían a hacer experimentos —añadió.

Lo cierto es que había estado pensando en aquello desde que viera al niño por primera vez. Si bien era cierto que una parte de su mente (la más infantil quizá) vio la similitud entre el niño y Superman, otra parte (la más racional) pensó de inmediato en lo que ocurriría si le dieran aviso a las autoridades. No sería distinto si lo mencionaran a cualquier adulto. El hecho de que alguien se enterara de la existencia de aquel niño llevaría indudablemente a que las autoridades se lo llevaran y entonces quien sabe que sería de él.

—Ah, ¿lo dices por ese video sobre una autopsia alienígena que Nagisa nos mostró el otro día? Haru, no creo que sea real… Pero lo entiendo. Si no deseas decirle a nadie, te ayudaré a mantener el secreto —dijo Makoto. Aunque decía aquello, el contenido del video también estaba fresco en su cabeza. No quería pensar en que le hicieran algo así a aquel bebito. Si había al menos una posibilidad de que algo así pasara si decía algo, entonces no lo haría.

.

—Daa —. El ruidito llamó la atención de ambos chicos, haciéndoles ver al menor, quien observaba a Haru con atención.

—Hahaha, creo que le gustas, Haru. Sabes, si cuidaremos de él, ¿no crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre? Quiero decir, no sabemos cual es el suyo…

—Clark Kent… olvídalo, es demasiado difícil de pronunciar. Llamémosle Caballa.

—Definitivamente no puede llamarse caballa.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es el nombre de un pez!

—Entonces, Bonito.

—¡Es la misma situación!

—Makoto

—¡Ese es mi nombre, sería confuso que hubiera alguien más con mi nombre!

—Entonces, Ryuu —dijo Haru. Observaba directamente al bebé, quien le observaba de vuelta, y sonreía ligeramente. La escena era tierna, de alguna forma, y Makoto sintió su corazón dar un vuelco antes de lograr recuperar la compostura.

—Ryuu suena bien pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó. El nombre "dragón" no encajaba demasiado con el pequeño bebé de apariencia tierna y suave.

—Porque vino en un huevo… y porque es claro que el nombre es de niño —dijo Haru. Su vida entera, Haruka había sido objeto de ciertas burlas a causa de su nombre. Ya no le molestaba, al menos no tanto como antes, pero había sido difícil. No deseaba ser el causante de que alguien más pasara por dificultades similares.

—Ryuu, entonces —dijo Makoto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquella explicación era suficiente; después de todo, él mismo había pasado también por ciertas burlas durante su infancia —. Bueno, creo que deberemos comprar algunas cosas para Ryuu, Haru. Las últimas cosas de bebé que había en mi casa desaparecieron hace unos tres años, cuando mi mamá se las regaló a una de sus amigas. También creo que tendremos que ir un poco lejos. Si intentamos comprar cosas en tiendas cercanas nos reconocerán y preguntarán para quien es, además de que si ven a Ryuu estaremos en problemas —añadió.

.

Haru solo asintió. Había puesto atención a Makoto, claro, pero además de lo que su amigo decía había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Sería muy difícil cuidar de Ryuu ellos solos, pues tendrían que ir a la escuela en algún momento y no había manera de que pudieran llevarlo.

Quizá podría inventarse algo, como que Ryuu era su hermano menor… podría funcionar por un tiempo, pero dudaba que la excusa sirviera a largo plazo, especialmente sin que los profesores se preocuparan e intentaran contactar a sus padres.

—¿Haru? Pensaremos en alguna excusa después, pero ahora debemos solucionar lo más importante. No tenemos pañales, biberones o alimento —dijo Makoto, devolviéndole a la realidad.

¿Tendría dinero suficiente para comprar todo eso? Había estado ahorrando un poco, pues pensaba comprarse un nuevo traje de baño… ¿sería suficiente con eso?

—Ah, necesitaremos dinero… Iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa y a tomar dinero. También veré si es que aún tenemos algo que podamos utilizar, quizá queda algo aún, aunque lo veo difícil. En cualquier forma, volveré pronto, Haru —dijo Makoto, caminando hacia la puerta.

Así, Haruka se quedó solo con el pequeño Ryuu.

—Bien. Vamos a darnos un baño, Ryuu.

* * *

 **Ojalá les guste. Si es así, un review me vendría perfecto.**

 **La imagen de la historia la hice yo, ¿quedó bien? Ahí pueden ver a Ryuu en todo su esplendor. Ojalá les guste al menos un poco.**


	3. ¿Qué tanto puede necesitar un bebé?

**Tercera parte de ésta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la locación me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Qué tanto puede necesitar un bebé?**

.

El día estaba bastante cálido. No había manera de ignorar la posibilidad de tomar un baño durante la mañana para quitarse el sudor de la noche. Haru puso a llenar la bañera y después se desvistió, dejando a Ryuu para el final.

¿Debía dejarle el pañal puesto al meterlo a la bañera? No, no tenía otro y si lo metía con el puesto no habría nada que ponerle después. Desvistió entonces al bebé. Lo que Haru no esperaba es que, tan pronto como le quitara el pañal, Ryuu decidiera que era buen momento para orinar.

—… Ryuu, no es de buena educación hacerle pipí encima a otras personas —le dijo. Estaba un tanto molesto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ryuu era un bebé, después de todo, no es como que lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

Tomó al niño y se sentó con él en el banquillo, para limpiarse correctamente antes de entrar a la bañera.

A Ryuu parecía agradarle el agua. Se estremeció en el primer contacto, pero después se quedó bastante quieto.

—Está rica y fresquita, ¿verdad Ryuu? —le dijo. La mente de Haru era simple; si alguien compartía su amor por el agua, entonces ese alguien no podía ser mala persona. A Ryuu parecía gustarle, entonces probablemente podrían terminar llevándose muy bien.

.

Estuvieron dentro de la bañera por un buen rato. Había dejado el agua a temperatura media y Ryuu parecía disfrutar bastante el estar sumergido en la tina. Se encontraba apoyado contra las piernas de Haru y de vez en cuando le miraba fijamente, aunque su atención estaba más bien enfocada en el pequeño delfín que flotaba en el agua.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás ahí? Deberíamos irnos —. La voz de Makoto le sacó del ligero ensimismamiento en que se encontraba. Ver a Ryuu intentar atrapar al delfín le había entretenido más de lo que debería.

—Ah rayos, nos tardamos más de lo necesario. Nos van a regañar, Ryuu —dijo Haru, levantándose y saliendo de la tina antes de que Makoto entrara. No llevaba el traje de baño y Makoto había desarrollado la costumbre de entrar a su baño así como así.

Se rodeó la cintura con una toalla y envolvió a Ryuu con otra antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

—Makoto, vístelo mientras yo me cambio —dijo, entregándole el bebé a su amigo.

.

Ver a Makoto vestir a Ryuu habría entretenido a cualquiera… salvo a Ryuu, claro.

Mientras el pobre adolescente intentaba meter los bracitos del niño dentro de la ropa, el bebé tenía más interés en moverlos de un lado a otro. Tan pronto Makoto lograba meter una sus piernitas en el pantalón, el bebé las encogía y terminaba sacándola de nuevo.

La frustración les pudo a ambos. Ryuu comenzó a llorar y poco le faltó a Makoto para hacer lo mismo.

—… Ahhh, lo hiciste llorar —dijo Haru en un suspiro, apareciendo en el lugar.

—¡Haruu, es imposible! —se quejó Makoto. Estaba completamente desesperado. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Haru a cuidar de Ryuu cuando no podía ni siquiera vestirlo?

—Ryuu, shhh, los vecinos te encontrarán si sigues llorando así —le dijo Haru, acercándose a él.

Lo cierto es que tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué hacer. Nunca en su vida había tenido que cuidar de niños pequeños, salvo la curiosa ocasión en la que debía ayudar a Makoto en algo referente a Ren y Ran. De cualquier forma, ni él ni su amigo se habían hecho cargo de los gemelos siendo ellos tan pequeños.

—Ryuu… —. Sin rendirse y con cuidado, colocó la ropa en su sitio, tratando de ignorar el llanto del niño. Finalmente, le dejó solo el pañal y la playera. Molestarlo con más sería agobiante para ambos.

—Creo que podría tener sueño, Haru. Quizá se quede dormido en el viaje —dijo Makoto, acercándose para ver como el bebé parecía bostezar entre llantos.

.

Había tenido razón. Tan pronto Haru cargó al niño y caminó por la casa, Ryuu terminó por quedarse dormido.

Fue de esa forma que ambos chicos lograron hacer su camino hacia la estación de tren. Era un alivio, en verdad. De ser que el niño siguiera llorando habría llamado demasiado la atención.

Incluso como era, más de una persona se giró en el tren al ver al bebé en los brazos de Haru. La mayoría de las personas solo miraba, aunque un par de mujeres de mediana edad se le acercaron durante el trayecto.

—Ah, ¡que lindo bebé! —dijo una de ellas.

—Oh, ¡se ve tan pequeñito! Recuerdo cuando Kisa estaba de ese tamaño —dijo la otra. Llevaba de la mano a una niña pequeña de unos tres años, quien miraba a Ryuu con fascinación.

—¡Y que papá tan joven! Debes estar orgulloso —dijo la primera mujer, causando que Haru comenzara a toser y que Makoto se riera.

No había pensado que la gente podría verlo de esa forma… pero claro, si no tenía puesta la ropa del colegio podría pasar por universitario; después de todo, existen un montón de personas que lucían más jóvenes de lo que en realidad son.

—Este… sí —dijo finalmente. Sería demasiado trabajo inventarse una mentira para sacarlas del error, así que simplemente les dio por su lado.

.

.

—Aquellas mujeres tenían mucho que decir, eh Haru —dijo Makoto. Habían llegado ya a la estación correspondiente y bajaban del tren, dejando atrás a las mujeres.

—…

—Ah, pero nos han dado buenos consejos, aunque nos los dieron pensando que eras un padre primerizo jajajaja

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó Haru, molesto. Las bromas no le caían muy bien, después de todo.

Notando el humor de su amigo, Makoto se quedó callado y se ocupó en revisar la lista que había escrito en el tren, gracias a los consejos de las señoras.

Habían sido de mucha ayuda, incluso si sus bromas y el ruido que hacían habían contribuido bastante a irritar a Haru. Sin su ayuda, probablemente habrían pasado horas buscando entre decenas de marcas y tratando de elegir entre las varias opciones.

Tan pronto entraron a la primera tienda infantil en el centro comercial, Haru se sintió ligeramente menos enojado y más agradecido con las señoras. Era una tienda de ropa y otras necesidades básicas. Había cunas, carreolas y otros muebles destinados para bebé, además de una amplísima selección de ropa, pañales, biberones y chupetes.

—Ah, que grande…—dijo Makoto, sintiéndose abrumado.

—¡Buen día! ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Buscaba algo en específico? —preguntó una señorita, acercándose a los chicos tan pronto se adentraron un poco en la tienda.

Haru la evadió, dejado a Makoto con ella mientras él miraba por ahí.

Había muchas cosas. Era imposible que un niño necesitara tanto. ¿Para qué podría Ryuu requerir todo eso? No hacía más que dormir, después de todo.

.

De alguna forma, Haruka logró evadir a los trabajadores de la tienda y se paseó por ahí, observando de vez en cuando a Makoto. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Makoto. Según podía ver, el chico había logrado seleccionar algo de ropa junto a la vendedora y se encontraban observando variedades de pañales.

Las señoras del tren les habían dicho que, para ahorrarse dinero, comprar pañales de tela sería la mejor opción. También les habían dado tips para elegirlos, señalando cosas como el grosor, la absorción, el tamaño y otras tantas a las que Haru no puso mucha atención.

Mientras miraba, tomó de una repisa algunos de biberones que concordaban con los que les habían recomendado, así como un par de chupetes. Los llevó hasta la canasta de compras de Makoto y volvió a desaparecer en la lejanía.

.

Pasó un buen rato más mirando sin prestar mucha atención hasta que encontró algo que captó su interés. Era un largo trozo de tela que el maniquí tenía enredado en el cuerpo de forma que quedaba un espacio en el frente, donde había un pequeño maniquí de bebé.

Algo así sería útil… si tuviera algo así cuidar a Ryuu sería más fácil, en especial porque tendría las manos libres para hacer otras cosas.

Tomó una de las cajas que habían a los pies del maniquí y fue a donde Makoto, colocándola dentro de la cesta.

—¿Qué es eso? Ah, se ve útil —dijo su amigo, tomando la caja y viendo la imagen que había al frente —. Creo que con esto ya es suficiente. Todavía debemos ir al supermercado y comprar fórmula, papillas, toallitas húmedas y un par de cosas más —añadió.

.

Salieron de ahí con todo lo comprado en una bolsa, salvo la cangurera que Haru había comprado. Una dependienta de la tienda le había enseñado cómo colocársela y habían decidido utilizarla de inmediato. Ahora Haru caminaba con aquello puesto y con Ryuu bien acomodado dentro.

Había tenido razón al pensar que aquello sería útil. Con Ryuu en la cangurera, tenía las manos libres para cargar algunas de las bolsas, lo cual fue increíblemente necesario tras salir del supermercado. ¿Cómo es que, siendo los bebés tan pequeños, necesitaban tantas cosas voluminosas y pesadas?

Entre Makoto y él llevaban seis bolsas, todas cargadas hasta el límite de su capacidad. Era un milagro que hubiesen podido con todo, pero un milagro más grande el que hubiesen podido comprarlo todo con el dinero que habían reunido entre ambos. No había sido mucho y se había ido hasta el último peso (o yen. Solo es una expresión).

.

—Ah, al fin llegamos —dijo Makoto al entrar a la sala de estar de la casa de Haru. Se habían llevado cuatro horas entre el tiempo de viaje y el pasado en el centro comercial y el supermercado.

—Me sorprendió que Ryuu durmiera tanto… ¿crees que está bien? —preguntó Haru. El bebé seguía durmiendo. Había despertado dos veces durante el viaje, pero en ambas había vuelto a dormir después de unos minutos.

Parecía agotado, pero a Haruka le preocupaba el que no hubiese comido ni una vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Ten, cárgalo. Prepararé un biberón para él —le dijo a Makoto.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo el prepararlo. Las palabras de las señoras del tren seguían sonando en su cabeza con claridad; vaya que habían sido ruidosas.

Llevó el biberón y Makoto lo tomó. Lo puso en los labios del bebé y ambos vieron como éste comenzó a comer, aunque sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—Bueno, al menos está comiendo—dijo Makoto.

.

Entonces, el teléfono celular de Haru comenzó a sonar. No lo habría notado de no ser porque estaba justo al lado de Makoto.

—¿Haru-chan? —la voz de Nagisa sonó del otro lado de la línea tan pronto contestó la llamada —. Ne, estoy cerca de tu casa. ¿Puedo ir? Ah, ya voy llegando. Espero frente a la puerta, eh.

.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? Ojalá alguien lo lea y le agrade. Un review puede dejarme saber sus opiniones, así como lo que les agradaría ver en ésta historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. ¿Debo decirles?

**¡Hola! Esta es la cuarta parte de la historia. Es un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que les resulte ameno y no aburrido.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Debo decirles?**

.

Inmediatamente después de la llamada, uno o dos minutos después de que Nagisa colgara, el timbre sonó. No había sido tiempo suficiente para pensar en qué hacer.

—¿Qué sucede, Haru? —preguntó Makoto tan pronto la llamada terminó.

—Nagisa viene en camino. No, dijo que ya estaba llegando, así que no tardará demasiado —respondió Haru. No había tiempo para nada. ¿Debían esconder a Ryuu?

—¡Ah! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos esconder a Ryuu? —preguntó Makoto, poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos.

Antes de que ambos pudieran llegar a una conclusión, sin embargo, el timbre sonó.

—Bueno, esconderlo por mucho tiempo sería difícil, después de todo. Si nos haremos cargo de Ryuu, los chicos se darán cuenta en algún momento —dijo Makoto, levantándose de su sitio para ir hasta donde estaba Haru—. Aliméntalo tú, Haru. Yo iré a abrir la puerta y hablaré con Nagisa antes de dejarlo ver a Ryuu —añadió.

Haruka tomó al bebé y se sentó en una esquina de su sala. Durante el intercambio, Ryuu había despertado y observaba el lugar con ojos de sueño. Había estado un poco preocupado de ver al bebé dormir por tanto tiempo, pero ya que despertaba y se veía alerta un poco de esa preocupación se esfumó, dejando lugar para el problema actual.

.

—Ah, Mako-chan, ¿estabas aquí? Vine para ayudar a Haru-chan a limpiar. Ayer dejamos mucho desorden, hahaha —. La voz de Nagisa le llegó aunque se encontraba alejado de la entrada.

Así que esa era la razón de la visita…

—Si, bueno… Hehe. Me quedé aquí desde ayer para ayudar a Haru con eso. Está todo limpio… Este, Nagisa, tengo que deci-

—¿¡Todo está limpio ya!? ¿Todo? ¿Estás seguro? —interrumpió Nagisa. Haruka lo escuchó entrar e imaginó que quería verificar las palabras de Makoto. Seguramente el chico castaño no habría podido detener a Nagisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, todo está limpio! —dijo Nagisa, asomándose a la sala de estar, donde actualmente se encontraban Haru y el bebé.

Makoto apareció detrás de Nagisa. Su rostro de cómica desesperación le confirmó a Haru que Nagisa se le había escapado antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—¡Haru-chan, estás ahí! ¿Qué haces en la esqui-—. Nagisa se interrumpió a media frase, probablemente tras ver al bebé en brazos de Haru. Se giró para mirar a Makoto y después volvió la vista hacia Haruka.

—Nagisa, de esto quería hablarte…—dijo Makoto, recuperando la atención de Nagisa, quien por alguna razón había cogido un suave color rojo en el rostro.

—Mako-chan, Haru-chan… ¿¡Cómo es que fueron a tener un bebé!? ¡Estamos en la preparatoria todavía, ¿saben?! ¡No deberían estar haciendo cosas ecchi ni teniendo bebés! —dijo el rubio, ganándose la sorpresa de ambos mayores.

Ni Haruka ni Makoto pudieron hablar por un momento. El segundo estaba tomando un color rojizo también, mientras el primero tenía una cara de sorpresa mezclada con preocupación y algunas cosas más que probablemente ganaría el premio de expresión del año, si tal concurso existiera.

—Nagisa, hacer bebés es algo imposible entre dos hombres —dijo Haru, con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de poner en la oración.

—¿¡Es eso lo que te preocupa!? —explotó Makoto, quien ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate. Era claro por su color y su expresión que él estaba más preocupado porque Nagisa creyera que Haru y él hacían "cosas ecchi" que por otra cosa.

—Si, bueno, por alguna razón creo que si es Haru-chan, podrá lograr todo lo que se proponga, hasta hacer bebés con Mako-chan —dijo Nagisa, acercándose a donde Haruka estaba con Ryuu.

—Ya veo… Sin embargo, creo que, aunque ponga todo mi empeño, hacer algo así sería definitivamente imposible para mí —respondió Haru.

—¡Ya dejen esa plática extraña! Nagisa, ¿no quieres saber la verdadera historia de Ryuu? —preguntó Makoto. Parecía mortificado con la plática, especialmente aquello de "poner todo el empeño" que había dicho Haru.

.

Haruka y Makoto le contaron entonces la historia a Nagisa, comenzando al final de la fiesta y terminando por la decisión que habían tomado de hacerse cargo de Ryuu. Sorpresivamente no fueron interrumpidos y Nagisa los dejó terminar el relato; sin embargo, la emoción era evidente en su rostro.

—¡Wow, así que Ryuu-chan viene del espacio! ¡Ryuu-chan, que genial! —dijo, tomando la mano del bebé y moviéndola en celebración. Ryuu sonrió en respuesta a aquello.

—Nagisa, en realidad no sabemos si Ryuu-kun viene del espacio o no, aunque creemos que así es —djo Makoto.

—De cualquier forma, es interesante. ¿Le dirán a los demás? —preguntó Nagisa, quien ahora jugueteaba con los regordetes dedos de los pies del bebé.

—Creo que será lo mejor… Haru, ¿qué opinas?

—Rei y Gou deben saberlo, no podremos ocultar a Ryuu durante el club. Si Gou lo sabe, Rin probablemente se enterará y lo mismo aplica con Sousuke —dijo Haru. Era así de sencillo, en su mente.

—¿Qué hay de Ama-sensei y el entrenador Sasabe? —preguntó Nagisa. Parecía bastante entretenido jugando con Ryuu, incluso si el bebé estaba bastante ocupado siendo alimentado por Haru.

—No creo que sea prudente involucrar adultos en esto, Nagisa… —dijo Makoto. Su preocupación principal era que un adulto decidiera dar aviso a las autoridades. Ni la profesora ni el entrenador debían saber la verdad sobre Ryuu.

—¿Y cuándo les dirán a los demás? Ne, ¿puedo estar cuando le digan a Rei-chan? Quiero ver su cara de sorpresa hahaha

.

.

.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde bastante pronto, mientras los muchachos hablaban.

Después de un rato, Haru le pasó el bebé a Nagisa y fue a la cocina para cocinar algo de comer. Habían planeado decirle a Rei y a Gou aquella misma tarde, por lo que Nagisa se quedaría a esperar a que llegaran. Makoto, por otro lado, tenía que ir a casa y pasar un rato ahí para no ganarse un regaño de su madre, aunque había prometido volver antes de que Rei y Gou llegaran.

—Ne, Haru, ¿qué estás preparando? —preguntó Nagisa, entrando a la cocina con Ryuu en brazos. El pequeño se había quedado dormido así y, por alguna razón, Nagisa se negaba a ponerlo en el suelo y prefería llevarlo cargado.

—Caballa frita y vegetales en tempura —anunció Haru.

—Hahaha debí saber.

.

Los chicos comieron tranquilamente y en silencio. No hubo problema hasta que, después de un rato, Ryuu comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Hambre? —preguntó Nagisa, observando fijamente al bebé. Había aceptado finalmente ponerlo sobre su mantita en el suelo antes de comer.

—No lo sé… Ryuu, Ryuu, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Haru, acercándose al bebé. Se detuvo de repente, notando un olorcillo desagradable proveniente del infante.

Ahí estaba finalmente, el momento que había temido desde el inicio. Se giró en torno a Nagisa y le vio de forma decidida.

—Nagisa, cambia el pañal sucio de Ryuu —le dijo, poniéndose en pie y alejándose de los dos.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No quiero hacerlo! —dijo el otro, levantándose también y alejándose en dirección opuesta —. No es justo, Haru-chan. Es el bebé que fuiste a tener con Mako-chan, tú deberías cambiarlo —anunció.

Justo cuando Haru iba a rebatir, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Makoto apareció en el lugar.

—Regresé. Lamento haber tardado, chicos, Ren y Ran no me querían dejar. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó el castaño al entrar, viendo con perplejidad e inocencia a sus dos amigos.

—Makoto, es tu turno de cambiar el pañal de Ryuu —dijo Haru, aprovechando la situación.

Nagisa se apresuró a tomar uno de los pañales nuevos que los chicos habían comprado en la mañana y se lo lanzó a Makoto.

—Vamos, Mako-chan, todo nuevo papá debe cambiar el pañal de su hijo —le dijo, sonriendo de forma maliciosa y traviesa.

—¿Eh? ¿Pa-pañal sucio? ¡No soy papá todavía, Nagisa! —. El pobre Makoto entró en pánico, pero ni eso lo salvaría.

Ryuu seguía llorando y no estaba en la naturaleza bonachona del muchacho el ignorar algo así. Con todo el pesar del mundo, se arrodilló junto al bebé para hacer lo que debía ser hecho.

Haruka sacó de las bolsas toallitas húmedas y talco, pasándoselo a Makoto y volviéndose a retirar tanto como le fuera posible dentro del confinado espacio de la habitación.

Si ya pensaba que aquello sería horrible, le fue confirmado. Makoto abrió el pañal del bebé y el olor les llegó hasta a los otros dos. El chico lo hizo lo más rápido que le fue posible a sus inexpertas manos. Limpió el trasero del niño utilizando un montón de toallitas hasta que le dejó limpio, aplicó talco y puso el nuevo pañal. Lo que no se esperaba era el que Ryuu le agradeciera la limpieza lanzándole y chorrito de pipí. Logró evitar un desastre al cubrirlo con una de las toallitas.

Al final, lo hizo más bien de lo que había pensado, aunque eso no le quitó lo traumático al asunto.

.

—Mako-chan es genial. Ahora sí es todo un papá —dijo Nagisa, acercándose nuevamente.

Tras terminar de cambiarlo, Makoto cargó a Ryuu en brazos para calmarlo y hacerle dejar de llorar. No tardó demasiado, el bebé reaccionaba bastante rápido al verse cargado.

—Ryuu es un bebé fácil —dijo Haru, acercándose también.

—Así es, no es uno de esos niños que lloren y lloren. Al menos no lo es ahora —dijo Makoto.

El timbre sonó y Haru se levantó para abrir. Nagisa se apresuró a tomar el bebé y se ocultó detrás de Makoto. El rubio parecía estar teniendo el momento de su vida con todo aquello.

.

Rei entró al lugar, seguido de Gou. Ambos se veían confundidos y curiosos respecto a la razón por la cual habían sido llamados ahí. No ayudaba demasiado el ver a Makoto parado en la mitad de la sala con Nagisa escondido detrás, pues, aunque buena parte del chico menor estaba oculta, podían ver sus piernas.

—Makoto-senpai, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Rei.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba es que, antes de que Makoto pudiera responder, Nagisa saliera de su escondite.

—¡Cha chaaan! —dijo en un tono victorioso a la vez que sostenía a Ryuu de una manera similar a la vista en "El Rey León".

Todos quedaron perplejos, incluidos Haruka y Makoto, los dos que ya sabían sobre la existencia de Ryuu.

—Rei-chan, Gou-chan, les presento a Ryuu-chan —dijo el rubio, fascinado de ver la sorpresa en el rostro de todos los presentes —. Ryuu-chan es el hijo secreto de Haru-chan y Mako-chan —añadió.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Las caras de Rei y de Makoto se desfiguraron con la sorpresa y se tiñeron de rojo, Gou vio a cada uno de los mayores como si les viera con nuevos ojos y Haru, que era quien se encontraba más lejos, frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia.

—No es así. Nagisa, ya te dije que hacer bebés entre dos hombres es imposible —dijo Haru, caminando hacia el rubio para después tomar en brazos a Ryuu. Parecía querer alejarlo del alegre adolescente rubio.

.

Gracias a Nagisa, el secreto había sido revelado antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar cómo explicar las cosas. Haruka dejó que Makoto se hiciera líos él solo con la explicación. Se contentó con sentarse en la sala de estar con Ryuu en el regazo, ignorando a todos lo mejor que podía.

Era difícil. Rei no podía creerse la explicación de Makoto pues desafiaba todo lo que creía, así que hacía una pregunta tras otra sobre el suceso, incluso insistiendo en que deseaba ver la cápsula en la cual Ryuu había llegado la noche anterior.

Gou fue más fácil de convencer, pero más difícil de ignorar. La única chica del grupo pareció entusiasmarse muchísimo con la idea de que hubiese un bebé con ellos, por lo que se pasó buena parte del tiempo echando miradas soñadoras en dirección al niño hasta que se armó con el valor necesario para acercarse.

.

Al final, se decidió que irían a ver la cápsula que había traído a Ryuu, como prueba para Rei y para satisfacer la curiosidad de Nagisa.

Haru se quedó en casa mientras el resto de los chicos fue. Debía comenzar a crear un plan para mantener en secreto a Ryuu. No sería demasiado fácil; la casa de Makoto estaba justo frente a la suya, aunque ubicada un poco más abajo en cuanto altura, y la cercanía haría posible el que los padres de Makoto notaran algún ruido extraño o actividad fuera de lo común. Tampoco podría salir libremente de casa con Ryuu, pues siempre existía la posibilidad de que algún vecino lo viera.

Aquella mañana había sido la excepción, dado que habían salido lo suficientemente temprano como para que no hubiese mucha gente asomando las narices desde sus ventanas.

¿Debía decirles a todos? ¿Había siquiera una posibilidad de que los demás no se dieran cuenta que de la noche a la mañana había llegado un bebé a casa de Haruka? Todos los que se enteraran llegarían a la misma conclusión a la que había saltado Nagisa; aunque claro, sin suponer que había relación sanguínea entre el niño y Makoto. Quizá dejarlos pensar que había tenido un hijo con alguna chica no sería tan malo, si eso le permitía vivir de forma más tranquila con Ryuu…

.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a alguna conclusión, los chicos llegaron. Habían ido al templo junto a la casa de Haru para buscar la cápsula, pero había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba, según le había dicho Makoto, era el pequeño cráter hecho por la "nave" al caer.

Gracias al cielo, aquello había sido prueba suficiente para Rei, quien ahora veía al niño como si de un extraño descubrimiento se tratara… aunque quizás era precisamente eso.

.

Fue el mismo Rei el que hizo la pregunta que circulaba en la mente de Haru.

—Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —.

* * *

 **Gracias a los que leyeron y a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar review. Los reviews me alegran el día y me ayudan a saber que si hay personas leyendo.**

 **Ojalá que alguien disfrute tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo esta pequeña historia.**


	5. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

**Parte número 5 de esta historia. Espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Puedo hacerlo?**

.

¿Qué harían? El plural en aquella pregunta resultaba más reconfortante de lo que Haru hubiera podido pensar. Significaba que no estaba solo en aquello. Tenía a sus amigos y ellos lo ayudarían. Observó a cada uno de ellos, sintiéndose increíblemente agradecido de tenerlos.

—Cuidaremos de Ryuu. Haru y yo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas en la mañana y tenemos lo esencial —dijo Makoto, respondiendo a la pregunta de Rei y sacando a Haru de sus pensamientos.

—Intentaré que sea un secreto por cuanto tiempo sea posible —añadió Haru.

Ese era su plan A, criar a Ryuu a escondidas de los vecinos. Era claro para él que en algún momento ese plan fracasaría y Ryuu sería descubierto, pero esperaba que eso tardara al menos un par de semanas. Su plan B, aunque increíblemente útil y simple, le ponía nervioso y prefería evitarlo por tanto tiempo como fuese posible.

—Bien. Nosotros ayudaremos también, Haruka-sempai. Así que, por favor, avísanos si hay algo que podamos hacer —dijo Gou, atrayendo su atención.

Sabía que sus amigos lo ayudarían pero, ¿estaría bien de su parte causarles tantas molestias? Era él quien había decidido quedarse con Ryuu.

—Lo haremos, les mantendremos al corriente en todo —dijo Makoto, respondiendo a Gou al ver que Haru no lo hacía.

El castaño se imaginaba muy bien lo que Haruka estaba pensando, pero no sabía en que forma podría convencer a su amigo de que ayudar en aquello no era molestia. No dijo nada. Si la forma de pensar de Haru resultaba ser un problema luego, ya vería que hacer.

.

El día pasó rápidamente. Los chicos se quedaron un rato para charlar y después partieron. Gou se fue con la promesa de explicarle todo a Rin de ser posible. Rei se comprometió a realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva acerca del cuidado de los bebés y Nagisa prometió que les llevaría la ropa de bebé que solía ser de él y aún conservaba. Ni Haru ni Makoto preguntaron como es que aún guardaba algo que usó 16 años atrás.

.

Finalmente, solo Haruka y Makoto quedaron en la casa del primero, acompañados de Ryuu, quien se encontraba dormitando sobre el regazo de Makoto.

—Se ve tan en paz… —dijo él, tocando con su dedo la pequeña nariz del niño. Casi le daba miedo tocarlo, pues se veía tan pequeñito y frágil que sentía que romperlo no sería demasiado difícil.

—Si —dijo Haru, observando al bebé con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Makoto la vio y sonrió también; una de sus amplias sonrisas que hicieron a Haru volver el rostro al avergonzarse.

—¿No deberías ir a casa ya? —preguntó Haruka, todavía con la mirada puesta en cualquier lugar menos en Makoto.

—Se está haciendo tarde ya, verdad. Quizá sea buena idea pero, ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta, Haru?

—Estaremos bien —dijo el chico, levantándose de su sitio y caminando hasta donde Makoto para tomar al bebé en sus brazos.

Ryuu ni siquiera se despertó. Se removió ligeramente, pero tan pronto se acomodó en su nueva posición volvió a caer en sueño profundo. En verdad era un bebé bastante tranquilo.

Haru, por su parte, no estaba tan tranquilo como Ryuu. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo aquello. No quería que sus amigos se vieran involucrados en algo problemático por su culpa. Makoto especialmente. Al parecer, el castaño veía aquello como una responsabilidad compartida y, para Haru, eso era algo que debía cambiar.

No era culpa de su amigo que él decidiera hacerse cargo de un bebé; no tenía por qué cargar con las responsabilidades de algo así.

.

Sin dirigir más palabra hacia el otro adolescente, Haru subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. Sabía que Makoto cerraría adecuadamente al salir, así que no le preocupaba demasiado.

Recostó a Ryuu sobre la cama, buscó su pijama y, después de unos minutos, volvió a bajar. Debía preparar un biberón para Ryuu, por si acaso despertaba para comer en algún momento de la noche. Además, debía subir todas las cosas que habían comprado para él.

Acomodaría todo en el cuarto junto al suyo. Ese sería el cuarto de Ryuu, o al menos de sus cosas, ya que no planeaba hacer dormir solo al bebé. De todas formas, esa habitación siempre había estado vacía. Guardaría todo al día siguiente, pero debía al menos dejar las bolsas ahí para dejar ordenada la sala de estar.

.

Aparte de todo aquello, también estaba deseando tomar un baño. Un largo baño de agua caliente que relajara sus tensos músculos. ¿Podría? Dudaba que Ryuu fuese a despertar, pero, ¿estaría bien que lo dejara solo por el tiempo que estuviera dentro de la bañera?

En un momento de ingenio, colocó una de las nuevas mantas de Ryuu dentro del pequeño cesto de la lavandería y metió éste al cuarto de baño, luego fue a por el bebé al segundo piso y lo colocó dentro de la improvisada cunita.

El niño abrió los ojos, vio alrededor por un momento hasta encontrar a Haru y después volvió a cerrarlos lentamente. El adolescente agradeció bastante esa pasión que parecía tener Ryuu hacia las siestas largas; le permitió meterse a la bañera y estar ahí por tanto tiempo que sus dedos se suavizaron y se hicieron pasita.

.

Se puso el pijama en la lavandería y salió con Ryuu en dirección su cuarto. El niño finalmente había despertado y no parecía con muchas ganas de volver a dormir pronto, así que se recostó junto a él en la cama y estuvo jugando con sus pequeñas manitas mientras pensaba.

.

Aquello era mucha responsabilidad. Tomar a un bebé bajo su cuidado no sería como adoptar un cachorro de la calle. Si decidía hacerlo, tendría la tarea de un padre desde ese momento y por el resto de su vida. ¿Podría hacerlo? No era algo que se terminara… Incluso él necesitaba de sus padres todavía.

Ah, sus padres. ¿Qué dirían ellos si supieran de aquello?

Estaba seguro de que no creerían la verdad sobre Ryuu, así que tendría que proceder con su plan B de ser que ellos se enteraran. ¿Estarían tristes? ¿Decepcionados?

Y es que ese plan B, que había creado en su cabeza desde el inicio, era el mentir y decir que Ryuu era su hijo, que lo había tenido con una chica con la que había tenido una aventura y que ella había preferido que él se quedara con el niño.

Era simple. Cualquier persona creería aquello posible, salvo quizá aquellos que verdaderamente conocieran a Haruka.

Estaba seguro que Makoto no lo creería. Rei, Nagisa, Gou y Rin también verían a través de la mentira, si intentara engañarlos. Sin embargo, ¿qué creerían sus padres? ¿Qué creerían los padres de Makoto, a quienes sentía tan cercanos como familia?

No habrá adulto que no crea esa explicación, pensó. Sus padres y los de Makoto le creerían si dijera eso, achacándolo quizá a la edad o al estar viviendo solo. Era triste saber que creerían una mentira con tanta facilidad, pero no le creerían si intentara decirles la verdad.

.

—Daa da —. La vocecita de Ryuu le sacó un poco de sus pensamientos. El niño lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y le dio una enorme sonrisa en cuanto Haru le regresó la mirada.

No pudo evitar sonreír también. Era difícil no sentir nada al ver el rostro de inocencia de aquel niño. No podía pensar objetivamente al tenerle ahí, a su lado, doblando y estirando sus piernitas y moviendo sus brazos. De vez en cuando, lanzaba un bostezo y su boca hacía una perfecta letra O, luego volvía a abrir sus ojos y sonreía de nuevo.

—Da da da —volvió a balbucear. Hacia ruiditos tranquilos mientras se movía, jugueteando.

Haru solo podía verlo. No había absolutamente ninguna otra alternativa. No aceptaría otra si la hubiera. Teniendo a Ryuu justo frente a él, no podía aceptar ninguna opción distinta a cuidarlo él mismo. ¿Cómo sabría que estaría bien cuidado si fuera de otra forma?

—Nanase Ryuu —dijo, haciendo al bebé voltear, más por el sonido de su voz que por el nombre, en realidad —. ¿Te gusta cómo suena? Ese sería tu nombre completo si te quedas a vivir conmigo —añadió.

El bebé solo sonrió y respondió con más ruiditos. Parecía emocionado, aunque fuera solo por el hecho de que Haru le estaba hablando.

.

Sí, no había de otra. Acostumbrarse a pensar en sí mismo como el padre de Ryuu sería difícil, pero era lo que tendría que hacer. Tendría que convencerse a sí mismo si planeaba poder convencer a cualquier otra persona.

—Bien. De ahora en adelante, deberás llamarme papa*, Ryuu —le dijo. No se imaginaba una forma mejor para acostumbrarse a aquello—. Vamos, dilo. Pa-pa —añadió, esperando respuesta del bebé, que solo sonreía.

—Daa daa daa —fue la respuesta de Ryuu. Eso también estaba bien; se acercaba un poco.

.

.

La mañana siguiente le llegó más temprano de lo que habría deseado.

Para ser un bebé tan tranquilo durante el día, Ryuu en realidad tenía demasiada pila durante la noche. Incluso después de darle el biberón, le costó un poco de tiempo ponerlo a dormir. Cuando Ryuu finalmente durmió, Haru también cayó rendido.

No agradeció para nada la luz del sol entrando a través de su ventana.

.

Salió de la cama, bajó a darse una ducha rápida y volvió a la habitación para encontrar al bebé durmiendo todavía. Dichoso él, que podía dormir cuanto tiempo quisiera durante el día.

Como una pequeña venganza, y porque en realidad creía que era la hora adecuada, despertó a Ryuu para alimentarlo. El pobre niño estuvo con los ojos semi-cerrados todo el rato, hasta que terminó de beber el contenido de la botella y de pronto se sintió más despierto.

.

Le parecía gracioso como el niño parecía querer dormir más que comer. Tampoco se le hacía tan raro, después de todo él mismo prefería nadar antes que comer o que dormir, así que seguramente tener preferencias de ese tipo no era muy raro…

.

Después de vestirse, vestir a Ryuu, cambiar su pañal sucio y lavarse las manos hasta casi dejarlas rojas, tomó al niño y bajó al primer piso.

Makoto llegó temprano a la casa de Haru, encontrándolo a él en la cocina, preparando su desayuno, mientras Ryuu se encontraba nuevamente metido en el cesto de la lavandería, sobre el suelo de la sala de estar.

—¿Haru? Buenos días —le dijo al entrar, dándole una gran sonrisa.

—Buen día —dijo él en respuesta. Volviendo la vista a la estufa, donde su amada caballa se estaba friendo.

—¡Ryuu-kun, buenos días! —le dijo Makoto al bebé, inclinándose para verlo más de cerca.

Ryuu respondió con sonrisas que competían en dulzura con las de Makoto, aunque Haru pensaba que cada una tenía lo suyo especial, incluso si jamás le diría aquello a Makoto.

—¿Cómo les fue anoche, Haru? ¿Ryuu se portó bien? —preguntó el castaño, volviendo a levantarse y caminando a la cocina para sacar platos para ambos.

—Se durmió tarde, tengo sueño —dijo, aunque la queja sonaba un poco carente, ya que el tono de Haru no era para nada uno de reproche.

Makoto lo vio de inmediato, el cambio en Haruka. No podía decir que había cambiado, pero algo era distinto en su amigo.

.

—¡Ah! Haru, Gou me mandó un mensaje anoche. Pudo contactar con Rin y decirle lo ocurrido. Dijo que Rin no se lo había creído tan fácil, así que pidió permiso de traerlo. Le dije que sí, ¿está bien? —preguntó Makoto, sorprendiendo a Haru.

Tras un momento de shock, se recuperó y simplemente asintió. Ya se había decidido la noche anterior. Se haría cargo de Ryuu, sería su familia. Contarle a los demás era solo un paso necesario, algo que tenía que ocurrir. Bueno, podría utilizar aquella oportunidad para ir acostumbrándose a dar explicaciones.

* * *

*No me comí el acento. No quise poner papá, sino papa. Ya saben, de la forma en que la palabra se pronuncia en japón (aunque, lamentablemente, al traer la palabra al español se le hace homónima de "papa" referente a la patata jaja).

* * *

 **Bien, ese fue el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Este estuvo un poco calmado y más bien enfocado a Haru, pero todos sus pensamientos aquí resultarán importantes en el futuro (cercano y lejano) de la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias por dejar Review. Los reviews del capítulo anterior me hicieron bastante feliz y me motivaron a escribir. Cuando me motivo, escribo sin parar y los capítulos vienen más rápido jaja. Ya saben el secreto para tener updates frecuentes ;)**


	6. Chapter 6:¿Es necesaria una explicación?

**Capítulo 6:** ¿Es necesaria una explicación?

.

El día pasó de manera sencilla y sin inconvenientes. Makoto era bastante útil, se dio cuenta Haru, pues no se negaba a hacer el "trabajo sucio" de cambiar los pañales de Ryuu, aunque en ocasiones se quejaba y recalcaba que era el turno de Haruka.

Para ser un bebé tan pequeño que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo, resultaba sorpresiva la cantidad de cambios de pañal que Ryuu necesitaba. Solo podía agradecer el haberse decidido por pañales de tela. Si no fuera así, ¿cómo podría explicar el sacar una tonelada de pañales sucios en su basura? Seguramente habría terminado llamando la atención de sus vecinos.

.

—Haru, la próxima vez es definitivamente tu turno —dijo Makoto, después de cambiar el tercer pañal del día. No era tan difícil, pero dudaba que en algún momento su nariz fuera a acostumbrarse al olor.

—Ah, ofendiste a Ryuu —dijo Haru en broma cuando, de repente, el niño comenzó a llorar.

Era extraño que llorara, no lo hacía mucho y con frecuencia se calmaba con solo estar cargado, así que Haru se apuró a levantarlo del suelo y se movió por la habitación, meciéndole en sus brazos. El llanto se detuvo y Ryuu comenzó a quedarse dormido, por lo que siguió moviéndose de aquí a allá. Los ojos de Makoto le siguieron en todo momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —soltó. La mirada del castaño le estaba poniendo incómodo.

—Solo pensaba que te ves muy bien con un bebé, Haru —respondió Makoto, sonriéndole a su amigo después de sus palabras.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del aludido, quien sencillamente se giró para no tener que ver al sonriente castaño.

.

Por suerte para Haruka, el timbre sonó en ese momento, anunciando la llegada de Rin y Gou. ¿Quién diría que los hermanos llegarían tan oportunamente?

Makoto se levantó de su sitio en la sala y se apuró a abrir la puerta mientras, sin darse cuenta de ello, Haruka se escondía con Ryuu en la sala.

.

El bebé dormitaba tranquilamente y Haru le miraba mientras agudizaba el oído para escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre Makoto y Rin.

—¿Makoto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rin. Su tono de voz era suficiente para adivinar lo confundido que estaba—. Olvídalo, no importa. ¿Dónde está, entonces? El niño que encontró Haru —agregó.

Se le notaba la incredulidad en la voz y, de alguna forma, aquello despertó una parte de Haru a la que solo Rin tenía acceso. Podría decirse que su lado competitivo se encendió, pues Haru salió de su escondite con Ryuu en brazos, preparado para mostrarle a Rin que lo que decía era cierto.

Como había imaginado, Rin se quedó por completo sorprendido. Su expresión hizo que Haruka sintiera que había ganado. Habría sonreído de no ser por su autocontrol.

—Así que era cierto… —soltó Rin, todavía sin retirar la vista del bebé quien luego de un momento de silencio abrió los ojos y le regresó la mirada.

—Te lo dije, Onii-chan —comenzó a decir Gou, pero Rin la interrumpió de inmediato.

—No puede ser… Haru, ese niño es en realidad hijo tuyo, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—No Rin, no es así. Te lo dijo Gou, ¿no? Haru y yo lo encontramos en —dijo Makoto, pero fue cortado por Rin.

—¡No me quieras ver la cara! Ese niño es obviamente hijo de Haru. Esos ojos… ¡Son los mismos! —dijo, levantando la voz tanto que asustó a Ryuu, haciéndole llorar.

—¡Cree lo que quieras! —contestó Haru, dándose la vuelta y subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Debía calmar a Ryuu y no lo lograría quedándose abajo; no cuando Rin estaba ahí. Estaba seguro de que terminaría cayendo presa de sus provocaciones y gritaría también, asustando aún más al bebé.

.

No bajó por un rato. Por más que mecía a Ryuu, el susto parecía no pasar. Estuvo así por unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente el bebé se calmó y se quedó quieto, acurrucado en el pecho de Haru y con su carita enterrada en el cuello del adolescente.

Incluso después de eso, Haruka no podía tranquilizarse.

Había pensado en eso la noche anterior. Lo había pensado y mucho. La posibilidad de que algunos no le creyeran y brincaran a aquella conclusión era altísima, pero en ningún momento había imaginado que Rin fuera una de esas personas. ¿Dónde estaba la confianza y la amistad?

Irritado, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. ¿Qué más le daba a Rin? ¿Qué le importaba? Incluso si Ryuu fuese en verdad hijo suyo, ¿qué razón tenía Rin para enfadarse? ¿Acaso le molestaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera conseguido una novia antes que él?

—¿Celos?— La pregunta salió de sus labios sin que lo notara, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta desechó el pensamiento. Rin no tenía ningún motivo para sentir celos por algo así… seguramente no los sentiría.

.

Todavía con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad, Haruka volvió a bajar las escaleras. ¿Se habrían ido ya los demás?

La respuesta fue no. Los vio a todos sentados alrededor de su mesa, hablando de manera más civilizada. Gou miraba molesta a Rin, aunque su expresión cambió tan pronto notó a Haruka entrar a la habitación.

—Haruka-senpai… ¿Está mejor Ryuu? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta ambos.

—Sí, tardó un poco pero finalmente volvió a dormir—respondió él. Gou parecía tener ganas de cargar al bebé, pero él no se sentía muy capaz de dejarlo ir, así que en cambio fue y se sentó al lado del sitio de la chica. En aquel momento, Ryuu era algo así como amuleto que lo mantenía tranquilo; si se lo pasaba a la muchacha probablemente comenzaría a gritar.

Makoto se asomó por encima de la mesa para ver al bebé, también. Parecía aliviado de ver que estaba bien.

—Estaba explicándole todo a Rin, Haru —anunció Makoto, hablando al ver que ninguno de los otros dos muchachos lo hacía.

—¿Te pondrás a gritar de nuevo? —preguntó Haru, todavía un poco molesto. Sentía un cierto instinto protector activarse cuando de Ryuu (y, en ocasiones, de Makoto) se trataba.

—No. Lo siento. Es solo que todo el asunto es bastante difícil de creer… pero Makoto tiene razón. La idea de que tú hayas ido por ahí saliendo con una chica en secreto para dejarla embarazada es mucho menos probable que la posibilidad de que Ryuu sea un niño alien —dijo Rin, obviamente tratando de bromear, aunque sus palabras hicieron que Haruka se girara hacia Makoto con una mirada que reflejaba lo suficiente como para hacer a su amigo estremecerse y entrar en pánico.

—¡Ah! Yo solo lo decía de forma… de forma… ¡Es que sé que tú no harías algo así, Haru! —dijo el castaño, completamente aterrado.

Rin, por su parte, comenzó a reír. Parecía aliviado de descubrir la verdad.

Nuevamente, Haru volvió a preguntarse la razón de aquello. ¿Por qué había estado Rin tan molesto? ¿Por qué estaba ahora tan relajado? Fastidiado de no saber la respuesta, sencillamente se levantó de aquel lugar.

—Ruidosos… Asegúrense de cerrar cuando salgan. Iré a mi habitación con Ryuu o seguramente lo asustarán de nuevo —anunció mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Al parecer, aquella noche también la pasaría dándole vueltas a algunos asuntos.

.

.

Así fue. Ryuu estuvo dormido desde el principio, pero él tuvo más problemas.

Estuvo ahí, recostado en la cama observando el techo. Incluso cuando la habitación se puso tan oscura que no podía ver ni su nariz, siguió con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida.

Podía escuchar la acompasada respiración del bebé a su lado y le relajaba un poco, aunque también le hacía reflexionar todavía más.

.

Había escuchado una vez a alguien decir "los hijos te hacen madurar de un día a otro". ¿Sería cierto? No estaba seguro, pero si algo sabía es que desde la llegada de Ryuu no había podido hacer más que pensar. ¿Había pensado tanto alguna otra vez en su vida? Seguramente no.

.

Un suspiro a su lado desvió su atención hacia su pequeño compañero de cama. Encendió la lámpara y se encontró con los ojos abiertos del bebé. El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana… Ah, se había desvelado nuevamente.

Cargó a Ryuu y bajó con él a la cocina para prepararle un biberón. Con suerte, todos en casa de Makoto estarían ya dormidos. Si la madre de su amigo veía las luces encenderse a esa hora, con toda seguridad lo regañaría o, peor aún, le avisaría a su madre.

.

Se apuró tanto como pudo y regresó a su habitación para alimentar al bebé.

Quizá podría aprenderle algo a Ryuu. El niño estaba tranquilo a pesar de lo ocurrido durante el día, parecía haberse olvidado del susto con Rin y en aquel momento solo se concentraba en comer.


End file.
